


SFW WIP Voting

by WanderingShiren



Series: WIPs [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingShiren/pseuds/WanderingShiren
Summary: A collection of WIPs I have laying around in my folder. I'd really like to be done with them, but I figured I'd ask you all what you wanted to see. Just leave a comment at the end of a chapter to vote.This version contains fics without any explicit content.





	1. The Mistakes We Live In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot about Lapis being homeless. By my own estimations, I wanted to write at least 5k for it.
> 
> Rating: Teen or Mature

Lapis shivers as a particularly strong gust of winter wind blows. She heads into a familiar alleyway taking off her backpack. She reaches inside, grabbing out her sleeping bag as well as a few scraps of cardboard she had picked up and sat them down onto the snow-covered pavement.

Lapis bites back tears as she reminisces.

Lapis' life hadn't always been like this. She had once had a happy, loving family. Enough for a house with heating and air conditioning and food on the table.

But this had changed when Lapis turned fifteen and officially started dating a girl, Jasper. 

Lapis' parents weren't mad at her for being gay, that wasn't the issue. They disapproved of Jasper herself. Something that Lapis was too blind to see at the time.

Jasper and Lapis had a very good relationship at first. The two were practically inseparable. It had all gone downhill after Jasper's mother passed away in a car accident.

Jasper's parents were divorced, and her mother had been her primary caretaker since she was three. Lapis held Jasper as she cried at her mother's funeral, only able to imagine the pain she was going through.

With her mother gone, Jasper had to move in with her father. A cold, religious man, who not only disapproved of their relationship, but also began physically and verbally abusing his daughter. Jasper was tall and muscular, but she felt as though she couldn't fight back, not against her own father.

Still, Jasper held onto her time with Lapis as an escape from the harshness of her new home.

Lapis' parents were fine with all this. They had felt for Jasper and what had happened to her.

Then, something finally snapped inside Jasper. Lapis didn't know what it was. Whether it was the pressure of her father or the death of her mother or something unseen, but Jasper had begun getting a bit more verbal with Lapis, calling her names like dyke and slut when Lapis would do something she didn't like.

Once, when Jasper was over at Lapis' house, Lapis' parents had overheard Jasper yelling at Lapis, absolutely laying into her on how she was a bad girlfriend who didn't even care about her problems. A loud slap rang throughout the house, followed by Jasper storming out of the house, leaving Lapis crying in her room.

Lapis was given a stern talking to by her parents afterwards, asking what she was thinking dating that girl. Lapis had tried to defend Jasper, saying that she hadn't always been like this, and that she still wanted to be with her. Lapis thought she could help Jasper get back to normal. Her parents thought it wasn't worth the tears.

The more bruises Lapis brought home, the more her parents disapproved. Finally, it came to a head one day and her parents gave her an ultimatum: Jasper or them.

Lapis had made her decision out of spite. She couldn't believe her parents were forcing her to choose. Lapis had packed all her important belongings that night and was picked up by Jasper.

Jasper's father had lived in the city beside Lapis' town. He wouldn't allow Lapis to stay with them, so Lapis would have to find her own living arrangements. She settled in at a salvation army, promising herself that she'd work hard in school for the rest of her time, so she could get a scholarship for college.

You know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men.

Lapis had been dating Jasper for a little over 8 months. The little gremlin Jasper kept around, Peridot, had gotten jealous of them. She wanted Jasper to be her girlfriend, so she did something extremely petty.

Peridot had told a few of the girls at the Salvation Army she was staying at that Lapis was gay.

Lapis came back from school to a note in her quarters detailing her immediate eviction from that place. Most of her stuff had been taken. The only thing she had left was her wallet with a few measly dollars left in it, her backpack, and a couple outfits they had been so generous to let her keep.

Lapis was forced to live on the street after that. Jasper would take her to and from school, then she'd wander around the city looking for a place to stay.

Lapis had thought there was no lower she could sink. She was wrong.

In the midst of Lapis' senior year, Jasper had broken up with her. The tall girl had stated how much Lapis had changed from a once bright and bubbly girl to a depressing mess as the reason.

Lapis was heartbroken. She had given everything for Jasper, and Jasper had spat on it in return. The harshest blow came two weeks later, when Lapis saw her driving down the road with Peridot, hand in hand.

Lapis couldn't even go back to school. It was down in her hometown. A thirty minute car ride would turn into a seven hour constant walk through the countryside that separated the two.

Lapis also feared what her parents would say to her if she did return to their doorstep.

Lapis lived for one and a half years in fear of what would happen if she did return home. She never finished high school and never saw anyone from there again. Everyone assumed she'd moved, at least, so she'd heard.

Lapis shivers as she climbs inside her sleeping bag. She stuffs her sneakers into the bottom of her backpack with her coat quick to follow. She curls up in a ball attempting to warm herself and, by proxy, the sleeping bag. Lapis pulls the straps at the bag's side, making sure no more cold air got in.

Lapis cries as she waits for her body heat to warm the bag. Once it's finished, Lapis cries herself to sleep in the cold night.

◇◇◇

She's awoken later in the night by a loud crash. Lapis stays still, trying to remain concealed from the intruder of her domain.

"Hello?" A high nasally voice calls from the entrance to the alley.even though Lapis remains entirely still, she hears the girl trudge through the snow to get to her, the crunch of each footstep giving her away.

Lapis quickly closes her eyes pretending to still be asleep.

The girl stands beside her, obviously peering over her and deciding if she should call the cops or not. Lapis has had this happen before.

"I know you're not asleep," the girl says simply. "You were snoring pretty heavily when I came out here."

Shit, she had already been found out. Lapis opens her eyes to look up at the girl.

"Okay, what do you want?" The venom in Lapis' voice very heavy.


	2. Insecurity (subject to change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next part in my Mythical AU. Peridot is forced to face some negative emotions in regards to her relationship with Lapis. Of the WIPs I have, this one is the most subject to change, as not only is it shorter than the others, but it also has some ideas within I'm still tossing around whether or not I want to play with.
> 
> Rating: Teen or Mature

Peridot wakes up entangled in Lapis, her favorite place to be. She hugs the siren tight, nuzzling underneath her chin, purring a bit as she does.

On a school day, Peridot would have gotten up and made breakfast for the two to enjoy. It was the weekend though, and Peridot was content just being near Lapis.

Peridot takes a deep breath of Lapis' scent before sighing bittersweetly.

Peridot is unable to deny her feelings for Lapis. The siren had stolen her heart with her tenderness and caring for Peridot. She couldn't remember the last time someone had genuinely cared for her the way Lapis did.

But, as always, there was a catch.

Lapis had imprinted.

Sirens worked different than humans, or even nekomatas. Society was scattered for them, not many had even existed to begin with.

Unbeknownst to sirens, their body naturally assigns them to be the donor or the receiver for breeding purposes. This would only become evident once they had imprinted.

Once imprinted, the donor's body would begin to change. Nothing too drastic, it just gave the ability to implant its own DNA into a carrier, via what humans would know as a penis.

Peridot didn't know when or with whom, but Lapis had already imprinted by the time they met.

She grips Lapis tight. She didn't want to lose Lapis. To lose this closeness between them… that would be torture to Peridot.

It stung too, that any potential relationship she'd had with Lapis had been ripped from her probably long before they'd ever met.

Peridot knows she should stop flirting, sleeping, and getting closer with Lapis, but she just can't stop herself. She knows she's on a self destructive roller coaster that will only lead her deeper into the depths of despair, but Peridot can't let go of Lapis.

Lapis stirs within her arms, stretching a bit before returning Peridot's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	3. FarmersOnly AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A light-hearted one-shot to be about Peridot and Lapis meeting on FarmersOnly. Where I stopped is about halfway through.
> 
> Rating: General

Lapis leans back in her chair, cursing her luck. She was using the school computers to check her Farmer's Only profile, but to no avail.

Lapis had been on the site for a couple months, but most people clicked off when they realized she was no longer a farmer. Some girls had even sent her mean messages about it

While it was true that Lapis didn't live on a farm any more, she had grown up on one. Working fields was familiar territory for her and while she was living at college, it didn't mean she didn't miss the lifestyle.

Plenty of days, Lapis finds her mind wandering back to the ranch she called home. It was a large farm that also doubled as a horse ranch for a bit of extra business. Lapis would ride her favorite horse, Bob (Lapis' father named her after a nickname Lapis had when she was young) on the paths they had carved through the woods after years and years of wear and tear.

There was always something to do on the farm. Lapis was also homeschooled so her parents could oversee her education and use her hands around the farm if they wanted. That's why she had 6 siblings. Everyone had to help out to keep things in order.

Though, now you wouldn't be able to tell what was her upbringing. Lapis didn't have any pictures of her on the ranch, and ever since she came to college she dresses herself in normal clothes rather than the overalls she would wear back home.

So now everyone on here was judging her city folk lifestyle.

Lapis browses a few more profiles idly, lamenting the judgemental nature that seems prevalent in all people.

Lapis stops to audibly gasp at one. A girl who couldn't be more than 5'1" sits cross-legged with a small corgi in her lap. Rows of vegetables are sprouting up behind her as she happily strokes the dog in front of her. She wore a large straw hat that shades the whole her head from the harsh sun. She also has denim overalls and a long pair of gloves on with splotches of dried dirt on them. Her smile stretches from ear to ear. Lapis just wishes she could see the girl's eyes: They were closed however. Freckles dot her face like constellations and the parts of her that aren't covered by cloth or the brim of her hat a golden tan takes up.

Lapis is astounded by just how cute this girl is. She scrolls through the girl's pictures, face red as she peruses them. Pictures where she can see the perfect beach-blonde hair in it's perfect mess. Pictures where she gets lost in the girl's beautiful green eyes. Pictures where she can see the broad grin of the girl as she goes about her days.

Lapis decides then that she's going to try. She's going to try for this girl.

She clicks on her profile again, then finds her email. After she inputs her own email and password into Chrome, she starts typing.

_ Subject: FarmersOnly _

_ Body: _

_ Hello! _

_ I am a FarmersOnly member and I found your profile. My name's Lapis, and I'd love to meet up or talk with you sometime. If you're interested, feel free to reply to me or contact my phone at XXX-XXX-XXXX. _

_ Warmest regards, _

_ Lapis Lazuli _

Lapis Pat's herself on the back as she hits send. Hopefully, this girl would at least give her a chance. That's all Lapis wanted. A chance to be in this girl's life. Lapis closes Chrome, signing out of the library computer. She looks down at her phone and curses, before grabbing her backpack hastily and rushing out of the building towards her class she was already five minutes late for.

◇◇◇◇

Lapis is surprised that she hears back from the girl, Peridot, she recalls, that same day. She texts using perfect grammar, punctuation, and in her own particular way.

_ Hello, Lapis! I am very excited to hear from you! Thank you for selecting me as a compatible companion for you! I'd love to meet up as well! I don't have much going on at the moment, so time and place can be up to you! I can't wait to see you in person! Your features are very aesthetically pleasing! _

Lapis is laying in bed listening to music as the text rolls in. She scrambles for her phone, excitedly eyeing the foreign number as it dawns on her.

Hastily, Lapis replies.

_ I can pick you up! How about Friday at five? I'd love to have a looksee around your farm and we can go from there! _

Lapis' heart hammers as she hits send, a heavy blush overtaking her face once again as she realizes that Peridot had called her pretty.

_ That sounds fantastic! I'd love for you to see the place yourself! It's not much, but it's home to me! _

Lapis' heart swells and she brings the phone close to her chest. This was it. She was actually being given a chance.

_ Awesome! I can't wait! _

Lapis really, really means that.

◇◇◇◇

Friday couldn't arrive fast enough. It made the entire week feel slower.

Lapis is happy though. She gets to talk to Peridot whenever she is free.

The two seem to really hit it off. They enjoy a lot of the same things, from art, to Camp Pining Hearts, and even their love of dumb jokes.

Lapis' Friday classes came and went. She practically sprints back to her dorm to get ready. 

She had already laid out the outfit she was going to wear: a dark blue crop top with a teardrop hole in the back and a nice pair of denim short shorts. If things worked out between the two, Lapis plans on buying several pairs of heavy t-shirts and overalls, to help Peridot with her farm.

Lapis rushes into and out of the shower, only slowing down to dry her hair with a hair dryer. She was lucky she kept her hair short.

All the rushing just lead to more anticipation as Lapis finished getting ready half an hour early.

The minutes continue to drag as Lapis has nothing better to do than watch the time tick down.

After what felt like an eternity, (but was really only fifteen minutes) Lapis exits her dorm. Peridot lives outside of the small town Lapis' college was in, so it's going to be a bit of a drive to get there.

Lapis is happy for the drive. It helps her take her mind off the slow passing time, as the radio and Lapis' attention to the road keep her distracted.

Somehow both too soon and too late, Lapis arrives, pulling into a dirt driveway at 4:58. She steps out, inhaling the strong farm smells. It wasn't pleasant, but it did smell like home.

Lapis was expecting Peridot's farming attire, however, when the small girl opens her door and rushes out, she was in a stunning yellow dress with matching clogs.

"Lapis!" Peridot hurries down the drive towards her.

"Hey," Lapis mentally face palms as those words leave her mouth. She planned to make small talk, but it died on her tongue the instant she saw the other girl.

Then, Lapis becomes hyper-aware. How was she supposed to greet Peridot? A handshake? A high-five? A hug? None of them seem right for their current relationship.

Peridot is still hurrying towards her as her mind goes into panic. As Peridot draws closer, she trips over an uneven patch of dirt and begins falling forward. For Lapis, it happens in slow motion. She catches a glimpse of Peridot's look of despair and in an instant, she's wrapping her arms around the short girl.

"Woah, there!" Lapis cries as all of Peridot's weight falls into her arms.

Peridot lets out a grunt as she crashes into Lapis hard.

"Oh, thank you!" Peridot says, realizing what had happened finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	4. An Arm and a Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Lapis is Fae and appears to Peridot at Peridot's behest. I wanted this one to be a 10k one-shot, if possible.
> 
> Rating: Mature

They say there's a lot of people you can meet at a crossroads. None of them are good though. Some tales say demons, others Fae, some actual gods of old.

Whatever the reason, the story remains the same: meeting someone at an abandoned crossroads will allow you to make a concordance with whatever entity may appear.

Peridot didn't think it would come to this, but here she was. The cuts and bruises on her skin, still fresh from beating she’d received from her mother just minutes prior.

Peridot carefully hobbles off the road as a car honks past her in the dead of night. She’s surprised, as it's well past midnight. Her mother came home drunk at 2 am, deciding to take action against her failure of a daughter.

Peridot collapses at a corner of the crossroads as her legs give out underneath her. Peridot looks up in anticipation at the crossroads before her, disappointed to see no one around.

Peridot groans to herself. “Great,” she mumbles, “Not even an ancient entity wants anything to do with me.”

“I wouldn't say that,” Peridot hears across from her. The voice sounded like rain on a window, light patters and taps mark the highs and lows, every syllable brief and light. The hint of an accent as well from a time past, or at least, it was one Peridot couldn't place.

She glances to the voice. A thin tanned girl, not much older than herself stood there. She wears a deep blue vest with matching pants, her blazer pocket emblazoned with a light blue teardrop. Underneath, a very light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The pocket of the vest has a chain that lead to what Peridot assumed was a pocket watch. The girl’s hair was a vibrant shade royal blue and her ears were pointed. But her eyes were haunting. Instead of any sorts of color, the girl's eyes reflect the surrounding in front of her, glassed over, like mirrors.

“Well don't look too surprised,” she says, pulling at the chain, confirming Peridot's earlier suspicions. “Can I help you?”

“What?” Peridot questions, still gawking at what was happening in front of her.

“Well, you must have come here for a reason,” the girl smiles devilishly. “Unless you're one of those fools who’ve done this on a dare.”

The girl assesses her, looking at Peridot's bruised body up and down before continuing.

“No…” she almost laughs, “You're not one of those. Can you give me your name?”

Peridot is brought back as she realizes this is really happening. “No, I can't give you my name. But I need to know if you can help me.”

“Very well,” the girl nods, “What is it you seek from me?”

“I seek your assistance in… familial matters,” Peridot responds, standing up. “But first, what is it I may call you.”

“Hmmm, that is quite the question,” the girl rubs her chin. “You may call me Lapis. Lapis Lazuli,” she says after a moment.

“All right, Lapis,” Peridot says, “You can refer to me as Olive.”

“Very you,” Lapis says. “Now, let's get down to business.”

Peridot has to think. What did she really want from Lapis? Money? Revenge on her mother? A sustainable living situation somewhere far from her town? No, she wanted to stay local, but getting away from her abusive mother would be nice.

“I would like to get away from my mother,” she states firmly. “So I want to rent an apartment from an easy going landlord somewhere else in my hometown that's cheap.” Peridot knew she needed to be full and complete in her description, otherwise it left room for them to screw you over.

“Oh?” she tilts her head, “And will you give me your name for that?”

“No,” Peridot answers. The name was sacred to the Fae. They’d ask and ask for it until they got what they wanted, and Peridot knew that. It gave them power over you, like a master over a slave. “How about something a little more tangible?”

“What is it you’re offering then?” Lapis smirks, enjoying the girl’s well thought out responses.

“Hmmm, my virginity?” Peridot asks curiously.

That one caught Lapis off guard. She splurts and splutters at the ask until she finally regains her composure.

“No,” Lapis simply states. “No offence, I just don't take something so trivial from mortals.”

Crap. Peridot really didn't have anything more to offer. She looks down at her body, beaten and bruised and searched her pockets for something to offer the Fae. Then she gets an idea.

“How about,” Peridot starts, knowing full well where this line of thought was going to lead. “I give you my left leg?”

“Your leg?” Lapis asks, assessing the girl’s flesh once more.

“Yes,” Peridot responds. “Flesh is temporary. As is the living arrangement I ask of you. An apartment for my leg.”

“Hmmm…” Lapis scratches her chin. “And if I decline, what would you return to?”

“An abusive home,” the words come out like poison from Peridot's mouth.

It may have been that Lapis was feeling generous or maybe that she just liked the cut of Olive’s jib, but she found herself inclined to agree.

“All right,” Lapis states after a while. “Deal.”

Lapis walks into the middle of the road, waiting with an outstretched hand for the girl with the untamable hair, the likes of which billowing in the wind.

Peridot herself hobbles into the street, taking Lapis’ hand in her own and shaking it. Lapis then grabs onto her gently, spinning the short girl and then sealing the deal with a kiss.

“It is done,” Lapis says, pulling back. The Fae’s eyes begin to glow a bright yellow, rivaling that of the sun it seemed, as her form begins to disappear.

“Wait!” She calls, “How will I know when it happens?”

“Well,” Lapis says, her eyes still glowing, “It's going to happen pretty soon. I’d say begin looking after I take your offering,” The girl says rather cryptically. “Or, who knows? Maybe it will find you?”

Peridot nods, congratulating herself on a job well done. She didn't have much time to do so however as loud honking followed by screeching brakes brought her back into the real world, as the two bright lights of Lapis’ eyes came barreling directly towards her.

◇◇◇◇

Peridot wakes up in the hospital. Soft beeps resonate beside her falling in tandem with her heart. The cords hooked to her arm made it hard to move, as she wiggles around trying to reach her phone laid on the table bedside. Checking the date, she sees several missed calls and texts from her mother.

Deciding to open up that can of worms later, she focuses on the number displayed under the time. It had been two days since she had stumbled out into the dark in hopes of making a deal. Did she have anything to show for it? Was any of it real? She remembers being hit by the car, but that was all.

Fog clouding her mind, Peridot rechecks her phone. The time reads that it was four in the morning. Peridot sighs, debating on what to do. She didn't want to return home with her mother. She’d caused this situation.

Peridot is surprised to find someone in the room with her. She looks over at her guest, asleep in a chair beside her bed. Much to her relief it wasn't her mother, just her friend, Steven.

Peridot smiles at the boy. Truly, he was her closest friend.

Peridot returns to her phone, reading over her mother's messages.

Mom: “Come back. You know I didn't mean it.”

Mom: “Fine. Be that way.”

Mom: “Oh my gosh, I just saw on the news, are you okay?”

Mom: “Peridot, this isn't funny! Please answer!”

Mom: “I can't be held accountable for this.”

Mom: “They won't let me in to see you. Something about an investigation they're conducting.”

Mom: “Peridot, please, when you wake up let me speak to you. I’m sorry about what happened that night! I’ll make it up to you, I swear!”

Peridot locks her phone with a huff. Her mother wasn't really sorry, she knows that. She’s lived with her mother long enough to know she's scared of what people think about her. The iron fisted ruler of a successful company? That's a fine persona to have. But an abusive mother? That's where you lose business.

Peridot clenches her jaw. She didn't have anywhere to go, so it looks like she'd have to return to her mother.

Peridot quickly puts a hand over her mouth as she cries out in pain. Something really hurt on her left leg. She quickly pulls back the sheet, trying to see what was causing all the damage. She gasps.

There from below her left knee, was nothing. Scar tissue is all that remains from the bottom part of her left leg. Peridot bites back tears as the pain resonates from the amputated area. 

Then, something clicks in her brain. Something she had forgotten. A lost conversation with an old entity. A concordance between human and Fae.

Peridot can’t help the smile that overcomes her face. She had really done it! She could leave the abusive watch of her mother at long last. Peridot almost cries out with joy if Steven wasn't sleeping beside her.

Peridot lays back down, content with the information she recalled. The pain still lives, but Peridot can't bring herself to care. She drifts off without much trouble despite the excruciating circumstances.

◇◇◇◇

Peridot wakes once again to obnoxious beeping. She groans as she becomes more awake and aware. The patter of shoes rushing to her bedside announces the arrival of a guest.

She peeks her eyes open at Steven, smiling as he glances up towards her in her hospital bed. Just that smile seems like enough to put him at ease.

“Peridot!” He calls, happily, “You’re finally awake!”

“It seems so, Steven,” Peridot nods. “How long have you been watching over me?”

“Well,” Steven starts, “I found out about it after you didn't show up to the Crystal Gem meetup on Saturday. I figured you’d at least let us know, so I did a bit of digging around, finally coming across a news article from the previous night saying how a young blonde girl was hit by a car. I rushed over to see you, but they had to go into an emergency surgery at the time. It took them a few hours, but finally you came out. They let me in after I told them I was your brother and I’ve been here ever since.”

Peridot smiles, a real genuine smile. “Thanks for watching over me, Steven,” Peridot says, reaching out and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“It's no problem,” Steven assures, “I--"

He’s cut off by the doctor coming right in. It was Dr. Maheswaran, Connie’s mom. Peridot has never met her before, but she knows she’s good at her job.

“Hello, Peridot,” Dr. Maheswaran says, flipping through a clipboard. “I’m glad to see you're finally awake. How do you feel?”

“I feel all right, doc,” Peridot says, scratching her arm. “What’s the damage?”

“Well… that’s the bad news,” the doctor sighs, setting down the clipboard. “Your left leg was completely crushed in the accident. We did everything we could but it was broken beyond repair and would've caused you more trouble, so we had to amputate it.”

“Oh,” Peridot says, feigning disappointment. “Well, I guess that's okay, as long as I’m alive. Is there anything to know going forward?”

“Yes,” Dr. Maheswaran responds. “We don't know how but someone has paid for your entire surgery, bills, and on top of that a prosthesis for your leg, so you’ll be getting fit for that before your release.”

“Wait,” Peridot says, backtracking, “Who paid for all of that? My mother?”

“No,” the doctor shook her head. “It was signed by one LL.”

“Oh,” Peridot says, lost in thought.

“You’ve got a lot to think on,” the doctor pick up her clipboard. “Just press that red button right there if you need help. A nurse will be right in.”

Peridot begins to worry. This wasn't part of her and Lapis’ deal. She worries she’ll owe the Fae even more now.

A small hand rests on her shoulder. She looks over to Steven, who gave her a gentle gaze.

“It’ll be okay, Peri,” he says, patting her arm. “We can make it through. Together!”

“Wow,” Peridot's smile returns in full force, “Thanks.”

Steven hugs Peridot tightly, as if worried she were real.

_ Oh, _ she realizes.  _ Anyone else would think I could've been killed in that car crash. _ The epiphany hits her like a load of bricks to the stomach. She hugs Steven tightly back.

“I'm so sorry I worried you, Steven,” Peridot allows a genuine tone to sink into her voice. “You must've been scared half to death.”

“S'okay,” Steven mumbles into her shoulder. Peridot could feel the dampness of it though. “What lead you there anyway?”

Sometimes he was too perceptive for his own good.

“Well,” Peridot starts, suddenly very sheepish, “It was my mother.”

“Your mother dropped you off there?”

“What? No!” Peridot has to breathe in to calm herself, her blood boiling just at the mention of her mother. “You see these bruises?” Peridot pulls up her sleeves, revealing a menagerie of blood and purple skin.

“Yeah, but I thought those came from the car crash? You're covered in them!”

“Can a car draw blood in three straight lines?” She motions to a particular part of her forearm where three near parallel cuts were found.

The reality struck Steven so fast, Peridot was concerned he'd gotten whiplash. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looks away from Peridot.

“H-” Steven chokes back a sob, “How could she do that to you? Parents are supposed to love and support you. This,” he motions to all of Peridot, “This isn't love. This isn't--”

Peridot is taken aback to see him all torn up about this. She expected him to hug her and tell her it would be okay. To hold her as she cries herself out. But it seems it had struck a nerve with him.

“This isn't fair!” He shouts, tears flying, no longer out of sadness but out of the welling anger inside her.

“S-Steven,” Peridot tries to console, “It's okay! Really! I'm fine!”

Steven huffs. “Fine? Peridot, she's the reason you're missing your leg now. This isn't fine! Nothing about this is fine!”

Peridot opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She instead looks down to her bed cloak.

“I'll be back,” Steven says, exiting the room in a huff.

Peridot is still in shock. Steven reacted so angrily to her situation. The kid was always so warm with some morals and ideas about how the world should work, but this was an angry righteous rather than the stalwart shoulder he normally was.

She pulls the blanket taut around her, balling it in her hands as she trembles. Had she done something wrong? Was Steven going to lay into her for her irresponsibility? His views surely would change if he knew how exactly Peridot lost her leg.

Peridot's state enters near catatonic until Steven returns to the room.

“Okay, Peri,” he says, large grin adorning his face once more. That alone returns Peridot to an easy and comfortable state. “I got some good news.”

“What is it?” Peridot questions, looking up to those cheery eyes that gaze to her from the bottom of the bed.

“My dad's got a place to stay for you,” he smiles, “And he says it's pretty cheap. Free, in fact.”

◇◇◇◇

Peridot peers around the old barn, taking in the new living space. It was old, but definitely still homey. Several furnishings were covered by sheets, all of which, Greg had informed her, were hers to use.

Peridot lugs her bag over to what she assumes is a covered dresser. Unveiling it, she begins to unpack her clothes.

She wants to move stuff around, however circumstances would make it hard on her. She was nowhere near comfortable enough with her prosthetic yet.

She decides to save renovations for another day. Maybe Greg could help with that. She doesn't want to bother him though. Not after doing all this for her.

Peridot approaches the fridge set against the back wall of the barn. She peers in to see a pack of monster, some milk, and a few fruits and vegetables. In the freezer, several boxes of hot pockets and pizza rolls fill the freezer totally.

She still couldn't believe Greg had done all this for her. He even had electricians come in and fit outlets here. This was never meant to be a living area, after all.

She grabs her backpack and pulls herself up onto the loft. A new couch sat there, facing a new TV. She sets down her game consoles, hooking them into the new system.

It wasn't much yet, but at least it was home. Peridot could get used to this new place. Though it was out of the way of Beach City, at least she'd get some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


	5. Realignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human AU where Lapis is trying to figure things out. She makes some mistakes. This one will just go until it ends. Idk where.
> 
> Rating: Mature

Lapis is awakened by the sun peeking through her bedroom window. She opens her eyes slowly, only to close them again after deciding it was too much work to get up. Her head was pounding and right now, she wished with all her being that she could physically fight the sun.

Lapis pulls the covers over her eyes, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blankets. She didn't remember switching the colors of her bedsheets to green, but she was glad she did. These ones were very comfortable. Warm too. They almost felt as though someone was in the bed with her.

Lapis pays it no mind as she drifts back to sleep, the warmth enticing her tired eyes further to rest. She's only brought back from her light snoozing by movement from underneath the covers.

Too suddenly, her warmth is taken away from her. A weight she didn't even know she was carrying was lifted off her arms as even the covers are thrown back.

“Lapis,” comes the call.

It was obviously Peridot, her nerdy little roommate trying to make sure Lapis gets up for work. Lapis grunts, reaching for the covers that were tossed away from her. Her right arm ran into some hindrance as it hit something solid on it's way to its destination.

“Lapis, come on! We need to talk.”

Lapis groans. She hates that phrase with a burning passion. That was the phrase her parents spoke before throwing her out of the house. That was the phrase that she'd heard from her swim coach before she was booted from the team for bad behavior. Most poignantly, that was the phrase she'd heard from herself or her previous girlfriend before every big fight.

Lapis sighs, sitting up from the bed, rubbing at her tired eyes. She opens them to see that she wasn't in her own room like she initially thought, but instead Peridot's room. This wouldn't be unusual, as Peridot and her were very close friends, but the more derailing thing was that they were both naked. The two awkwardly stare at each other, then look away in embarrassment.

_ Oh no, _ Lapis thinks internally, pushing her palms into her eyes.  _ Please tell me I didn't have sex with Peridot last night. _ As if on cue, Lapis’ memory of the previous night comes flooding back. Images of her and Peridot getting down and dirty with each other dance around her mind as if to taunt the bluenette.  _ Well, chalk this up as another relationship I probably ruined. _

“Oh, Peridot,” Lapis starts, preparing a long tirade about how she was sorry she messed up their friendship, “I'm sorry I messed up our friendship by--”

“Oh, that's okay,” Peridot cuts her off quickly. The smaller girl seems very nonchalant about all this, Lapis has to say. Said shorty reaches past Lapis to grab at her glasses. “I mean, I agreed, of course.”

_ She had? _ Lapis figured she'd just guilt tripped Peridot into bed with her. The way Peridot painted it, the blonde seemed to be very accepting of her proposal the previous night.

“Oh?” Lapis’ head tilts at that news. “Then what is it you wanted to talk about?”

Peridot stops for a moment, looking anywhere but Lapis’ eyes, gathering up something for what she was about to say.

“Would you go out with me?” Peridot asks, surprisingly looking more determined than usual.

_ Go out? With Peridot?  _ Lapis wants to scoff at the idea. She might have too if it wasn't for the fact that Peridot is her friend and a move like this took serious balls. The two are best friends and Peridot is taking the risk and putting her heart on the line, potentially losing Lapis altogether in the process.

Lapis turns to Peridot with a no readily on her tongue, only to get choked up by the fire behind the smaller girl’s eyes. She’s serious.

Still, Lapis didn't want to date Peridot. Though she loved the short girl and her friendship, Lapis didn't want to be in a relationship just yet. She’s been on a string of one-night stands ever since her last girlfriend and her separated. Lapis wasn't ready to give up the rebound for something so serious yet. Lapis figures it's best to get that out there for Peridot to understand.

“Peridot,” just the tone makes the shorter girl flinch. She knows what's coming from that alone. Her eyes fall. “Last night was fun, and you know I like you. But I'd prefer us just staying friends for the time being…” Lapis scratches at the back of her neck, hoping Peridot would leave it at that.

“B-but, if that were true, why did you invite me to sleep with you last night?” Peridot had been a virgin, Lapis knew that but just put two and two together. For Peridot, last night was very special. She had accepted not only knowing that this could strain their friendship, but in hopes that a relationship might form between the two.

Lapis didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck by the way the conversation had turned out.  _ Just say something, you idiot! She's waiting!!! _

“I just felt like it,” Lapis hears the words come out of her mouth and instantly wishes she could take them back. Peridot's frown turns into a grimace. In an instant the look is gone though, but still the fact that Lapis caused the jovial shorty to feel like that pains her heart.

“I didn't mean it like--”

“It's fine,” Peridot says, breathing out steadily. “If you change your mind, the offer still stands. If you'll excuse me,” Peridot stands from the bed, opening her door and gesturing out to the hall, “I've gotta get ready for work.”

“Uhm,” Lapis recoils at that. She's glad Peridot didn't start crying, as was the usual for the emotional girl, but this was almost just as bad. Here Lapis had taken Peridot's virginity and shot the shorter girl down only for Peridot to turn around and act cordially towards her as though it never happened. “Okay,” Lapis says, distantly.

The bluenette picks up her dirty clothes from the floor and leaves Peridot's room, dumbfounded by the exchange that took place as the door shuts quietly behind her.

◇◇◇◇

It is the weekend. That means that Lapis has off as she does with every weekend. She works as a curator for a local art exhibit the Beauty of Fusion, run by a colorful couple named Ruby and Sapphire. The two have a daughter that Ruby carried as well, named Garnet. Lapis and Garnet know each other pretty well, seeing that Lapis often hangs out at the bar she helps run.

Lapis sat on the couch next to Pumpkin, Peridot's dog as she strokes the corgi's fluffy body absentmindedly while she watches Camp Pining Hearts.

Lapis calls a goodbye over her shoulder to Peridot as she leaves for work, which is returned happily by the shorter girl as she leaves the house.

Lapis is definitely having what she would describe as a weird morning. Her roommate came out and asked her if she would go out with her. This made Lapis ponder on how this happened.

She supposes where she really made her mistake was when she slept with Peridot. Lapis’ mind was a bit fuzzy when it comes to herself and alcohol, so she can't say for sure whether or not she planted the idea in Peridot’s own head.

Pumpkin snuggles up closer to Lapis, bringing her back to the real world. Lapis looks down at the ever happy pup, scratching her rigorously all over.

“What do you think, Pumpkin?” Lapis cups the corgi's head in her hands, “Do you think I should've agreed to go out with Peridot?”

Pumpkin barks happily, tail wagging a mile a minute. Lapis sighs.

“Yeah,” she says, idly scratching behind Pumpkin's ear, “I thought you might say that. I don't know though. It could just be impulse that brought Peri and I together last night.”

Lapis returns to the TV, mulling over the present information over and over again. It's seven at night before she moves off the couch. Peridot had returned at four and said a quick hello before microwaving some ramen and heading up to her room.

Not one to waste the last day of her weekend, Lapis begins getting dressed up. She was going to hit up her favorite gay bar for what she hoped was a good night on the town, then go home with someone else to help her forget her troubles. At least, that was the plan.

Lapis puts on her jacket as she heads out the door, deciding not to bother Peridot with a goodbye.

Getting in her car, Lapis drives a familiar route down to The Temple, a the gay bar she frequents. She knew the route like the back of her hand, so the drive up was just Lapis trying to pump herself up with some upbeat pop music to try to quell the thoughts in her mind.

Successfully managing to push the previous night to the back of her mind for now, Lapis exits her car on arrival to the scene. She was there pretty early, which was fine by her. Lapis wanted the opportunity to meet all the prime candidates to woo over.

Lapis heads inside and bee lines for the bar, eager to start her night early. All she needed was a bit of liquid confidence.

Pearl was working the scene tonight, and Lapis inwardly thanks and curses a deity she didn't believe in. She was thankful that it wasn't Garnet working the bar, as she definitely would've gotten some rotten looks from the dark skinned girl and maybe even a firm talking to if she wasn't careful, but simultaneously she bemoans her misfortune of it not being Amethyst, as she and the Latina got along swimmingly.

Lapis takes a seat at one of the stools, waiting for Pearl to notice her. The lithe dancer often gets wrapped up in cleaning before the rush.

Pearl finally looks up at the bluenette when she gets to cleaning her spot on the counter.

“Oh, hello, Lapis!” Pearl smiles up at her, “Didn't see you come in. Can I get anything for you?”

“Yeah, I'll just have the usual.” Everyone who works here knows what Lapis drinks. A simple sex on the beach for all the fruitiness it brings.

“All right,” Pearl says, grabbing at some bottle off the wall. “I assume this will be on your tab?”

“Of course,” Lapis answers easily. Really, she doesn't want to talk with Pearl that much. The girl really rubs Lapis the wrong way at times and this can cause them to butt heads, especially when Lapis is intoxicated.

Lapis thanks Pearl for the drink, then moves to sit at a booth. She plays on her phone until the scene started to pick up a bit, then she trades over to eyeing the new arrivals as they come in.

No one of much interest strolls in, until she sees a short, chubby blonde with long hair walk in. She's accompanied by the three infamous cool kids around these parts as she jokes and laughs with them, but seems distant from their relationship.

Lapis is surprised as all four begin to set up on stage. It isn't unusual to see the threesome here, but usually only Sour Cream mans the turntables. But the group seems to set up for something even bigger.

Lapis’ eyes never left the blonde. Lapis oggles her from afar as they set up their apparent show for the night.

She was short and chubby, but in all the right ways. She wears her weight very well and looks very soft and pretty. She’s dressed in all black with white makeup, presumably as a part of her outfit for the show. Lapis definitely wouldn't mind being in bed with her, though she was worried she might have to play a bit of a longer game to get with her. Lapis doesn't mind though, it was more fun for her that way, after all.

Lapis finally catches her eye. Lapis motions at the table then up to the bar where Pearl was standing as a silent offer of companionship and a drink or two.

The girl shoots back a thumb pointed towards her bandmates then holds up both her index fingers, informing Lapis of when she got off, before she turns back to her group.

Lapis couldn't contain her devilish grin.

Lapis watches as more and more people trickle in. It wasn't as many as a Saturday, but still, the place was filling up quickly.

Soon enough, the band starts playing, announcing nine at night. Lapis is intent to hear their style.

The band sounds just like a horror movie. Each song is a story with a unique experience within it. Lapis is especially touched by one song that saw the girl who caught her eye dressed up as a ghost, unable to get anyone else's attention. It definitely strikes a chord inside her, so much that Lapis has to hold back tears. When they finish, they receive a standing ovation from the crowd.

The band concludes their set at eleven, just as the short blonde told her they would. The group begins to tear down their stuff and move it out to a trailer as Sour Cream takes control of the turntables. As they finish putting their instruments and gear away, Jenny and Buck move to sit at a table beside the entrance. The frontwoman however walks towards Lapis.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the blonde said, taking a seat across from Lapis.

“It's fine,” Lapis waves her hand, “After all, you had a good excuse. You guys were fantastic!”

She blushes at the compliment, it was adorable. “Thanks. It's nice to feel appreciated for your passion.”

“That's for sure. You guys are the real deal. Who writes your songs?” Lapis may have been fangirling, but she wouldn't say that's necessarily a bad thing.

“Oh, we write them ourselves. We all sit together in a room and plan out the lyrics and try to find a good vibe to accompany it. It's a lot of fun,” she scratches the back of her neck.

“Oh, where are my manners?” Lapis suddenly realizes they never introduced themselves. “My names Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.”

“Sadie,” she says, grabbing at a bottle of water she brought in with her and taking a swig.

“Well, Sadie,” Lapis says, really enjoying their conversation, “Can I buy you a drink?”

Sadie hesitates at that, mouth twisting to the side. The shorter girl seems to be thinking.

“Look,” Sadie says finally. Never a good word to start with, “You're very pretty, definitely my type, and I've enjoyed our conversation so far, but, I just want to let you know, that I'm in a relationship. Even if it is complicated.” Sadie whispers that last part under her breath.

Lapis sighs at that, before recovering the vibe. 

“That's all right,” Lapis nods her head, trying to convince both Sadie and herself of that, “Can I buy you a drink as a friend? I can lend a helping ear for your relationship problems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave a comment down below with a "+1" and I'll count that as a vote. If you want to just comment normally, that's fine too.


End file.
